1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mold, and particularly to a mold that contains therein sliders for preventing molded products from sticking on an upper mold member of the mold.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a known mold 100′ is shown, comprising an upper mold member 10′, a lower mold member 20′, a slider 30′ slidably located on the lower mold member 20′ and an angled guide rod 40′. The slider 30′ defines a guide groove 31′ vertically extending therethrough. The slider 30′ comprises an end extending into a mold cavity 21′ formed in the lower mold member 20′. The angled guide rod 40′ is fixed on the upper mold member 10′ and comprises an end inserting into the guide groove 31′ of the slider 30′.
However, when the above-mentioned mold 100′ is opened and a molded plastic product is ejected, the angled guide rod 40′ drives the slider 30′ to slide outward. This makes it easy for the molded product to stick to and undesirably moved by the upper mold member 10′. When the mold is closed against, the molded product will be crushed, affecting the progress of the next molding cycle. It is adverse for subsequent molding process.